Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Radio detection and ranging (RADAR) systems can be used to actively estimate range, angle, and/or Doppler frequency shift to environmental features by emitting radio signals and detecting returning reflected signals. Distances to radio-reflective features can be determined according to the time delay between transmission and reception. The radar system can emit a signal that varies in frequency over time, such as a signal with a time-varying frequency ramp, and then relate the difference in frequency between the emitted signal and the reflected signal to a range estimate. Some systems may also estimate relative motion of reflective objects based on Doppler frequency shifts in the received reflected signals.
In some examples, directional antennas can be used for the transmission and/or reception of signals to associate each range estimate with a bearing. More generally, directional antennas can also be used to focus radiated energy on a given field of view of interest. Combining the measured distances and the directional information allows for the surrounding environment features to be mapped. In other examples, non-directional antennas can be alternatively used. In these examples, a receiving antenna may have a 90 degree field of view, and may be configured to utilize multiple channels with a phase offset to determine angle of arrival of the received signal. The radar sensor can thus be used, for instance, by an autonomous vehicle control system to avoid obstacles indicated by the sensor information.
Some example automotive radar systems may be configured to operate at an electromagnetic wave frequency range of 76-77 Giga-Hertz (GHz). These radar systems may use transmission antennas that can to focus the radiated energy into tight beams in order to enable receiving antennas (e.g., having wide angle beams) in the radar system to measure an environment of the vehicle with high accuracy.